


You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Children From Previous Relationships [3]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Children, F/M, Happy Ending, Random - Freeform, terrible writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship.

James McVey. 

 

There was a knock on your door. You turned to your 8 year old daughter; Lily. She was sitting on the floor, colouring papers on the table.

“Lily, I’m just gonna answer the door” You say to her, “Okay mummy” She said, not looking away from her picture.

You walk towards the door, and open it.

Your boyfriend of a year; James was standing there, you smile brightly at him. “I thought we could hang out” He smiles. “I have Lily today Jamesy”

James frowned a little. “Can I meet her?” He then asks. You think about it, you were worried to bringing in a person into your daughter’s life, who could possibly leave. But, you were really serious about James. And you hoped he was serious about you, he had told you that.

“Yes, come in” You say, he closed the door and both of you walked into the living room. You sat down behind your daughter. She looked up to James, who had just sat next to you. He looked awkward.

Lily stood up and walked in front of James. “Who are you?” She asked.

“James” He answered, making you laugh, she then looked at you. “James is mummy’s boyfriend Lily” You explained to her.

Lily smiled and then climbed onto James’ lap. Making you giggle again, Lily laid on James, who looked proud of himself, and she kept her eyes on the screen, which was playing a film she loved.

“She likes you then” I smirked, James nodded “I feel quite loved right now” He smiled. “Good” You said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“Mummy! That’s gross! Don’t give James cooties!” Lily giggled.

~#~#~#~

Soon it was Lily’s bedtime, and James was still here. Because Lily wanted him to stay here, and read her books or play with her princess toys with her.

You loved it so much, your boyfriend and daughter were getting along. You were surprised Lily took such a shining to James actually.

The only men she has been around are, her father; who barely sees her, and his friends who were horrible. Lily describes them to be ‘Smelly and Not Nice’

“Lily, time to go to bed” You said, Lily stood up “Can James read me a bedtime story please?” She asked.

“If your mummy says I can” James smiles to her. I nod my head “Go brush your teeth and get into your pyjama’s and we’ll be up in a little bit” You say to Lily, and she speeds up the stairs.

You turn to James and he leans in to kiss you. You smile and let him kiss you.

“She is wonderful” James mumbles, obviously tired. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” You ask. He nods,

“How do you stay awake after a day of looking after a child?” He asks, making you laugh.

“Eight years of training babe” You answer. “Where’s her father baby?” He asks.

You frown “When he found out I was pregnant with Lily he was happy, but when she was around three, we were low on money, so he gave up because it was too much ‘stress’ as he puts it. She does see him, but only for a week every month” You answer.

“Oh, sorry for asking” He frowns.

“It’s okay” You say jumping up from the seat. “Now, come on, a little girl wants her story time”

James jumps up and takes hold of your hand, and he walks up the stairs with you. Lily is already in her bed, with a book in hand. James walks in and sits on the floor next to her bed, whilst you crawled in to your daughter’s bed, and she cuddles to you.

“Isn’t James going to cuddle mummy?” You ask, you look at James and he is blushing. “James, join the cuddle” You smirk, and your boyfriend crawls into the bed, Lily is curled in the middle.

She hands the book to James, and he starts reading the first chapter, but Lily falls asleep before he can even finish.

You both smile and carefully you both crawl out of the bed and walk into your room. You both strip to your underwear and climb into bed.

“I want a daughter” James wines and giggles after saying that.

“Maybe one day, if you still want to be with me. You will” You answer. “Really?” James asks excitedly, you look at him and nod.

“Plus, I’m sure Lily will class you as her ‘daddy’ soon anyway” You smile. “But she has her own daddy” He said.

“Yes, but he doesn’t like being called ‘dad’ Lily calls him by his first name” You say, frowning. James frowned too.

“Well I’ll be okay if she does want to call me daddy you know” He smiles.

“I know, I love you”

“I love you too” James replies.


End file.
